The Prince That Wasn’t Stories of the Past
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: Atemu was just a young pharaoh when he became a father, but it was sort lived with Bakura stold his son away from them. 16 years later, a young boy is found to cure Atemu's dark depression.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me.

**The Prince That Wasn't  
(Stories of the Past)**  
by Yami-Yugi

**Chapter 1**

_**16 Years Ago**_

Sounds of a baby crying ran through the Egyptian palace, Priestess Isis entered the hallway where Pharaoh Atemu waited. She smiled at the pharaoh. "It's a boy, my pharaoh." she said.

Crimson eyes widen, a smile came across the young ruler's face. "May I see them, Isis?" he asked.

The priestess nodded. "Of course, my pharaoh." she said as open the door the Queen's chamber.

Pharaoh Atemu entered to see a crying baby in the arms of his queen. "By the gods..." Atemu said in aw as he came nearer.

"Are you please my love?" his queen asked. The young pharaoh just nodded still staring at his first and new son. "Do you wish to hold your son?" she asked. Again the pharaoh just nodded as his queen hands the baby in his arms.

Pharaoh Atemu stares into the child's violet eyes. "Oh my little Atemi..." he whispered to the baby "My son..."

- - -

Screaming was heard through the palace. The new born prince had just received a tattoo, the Eye of Horus, symbol of the new pharaoh, on the child's lower back. "It's okay Atemi." the queen said gently, calming the upset child "It's done now."

The child just still cried. Atemu sighed then knew what to do. He took his top off and turn is back to his boy. "Atemi, look at daddy." he said gently. The boy stopped walling to look at him. "See Atemi its okay." he said gently with a smile "Daddy has one too. He knows what you are going through." The child looked at him for a bit then started to smile and coo a bit. "See everything is going to okay Atemi." he said with another smile.

_**Three Weeks Later**_

Atemu climb into the waiting chariot carrying his three week year old son. "Atemu, I don't know it's a good or safe idea to take the boy to Thebes now. He's too young." the queen started worriedly.

"It's okay." Atemu said with a smile "He will be fine. Seth is coming with us and a few guards so it's going to be fine."

"If you say so." the queen said worriedly.

Atemu smiled again. "It will be fine, I promise on my puzzle." he said. He then kiss his wife good-bye then the caravan was off.

- - -

"Cousin, I didn't want to say it back at the palace..." High Priest Seth started a while later.

"What is it, Seth?" Atemu asked.

"Well I kind of agreed with the queen. Isn't Atemi a bit too young to be on this journey especially with bandits lurking about?"

"Don't worry. You a natural worry wart, Seth." Atemu said with smirk "I'm sure everything will be fine."

- - -

Unbeknownst to the young pharaoh danger was lurking just around the corner behind a bolder. This danger was the young tomb robber and King of Thieves, Bakura. He smirk at the approaching caravan. "Well what do we have here?" he said to himself as his smirk widens "It's the no good Pharaoh. Probably heading to Thebes for the Festival for Ra." He then sees what the young pharaoh had in his tan arms. "Well well, what do we have here? I bet that's the Pharaoh's new kid." Bakura smirked even more. "I'll get two birds with one stone."

- - -

Just as the caravan round the corner is when Bakura made his appearance. "This is as far as you go, Pharaoh." he said with an even smirk on his face.

"What you want, Bakura? Move aside and let us past." Atemu said as he glared at the lowlife.

Bakura laughed. "Your son of course. With him out of the way you will have no descendent to take the throne."

"You will do no such thing," Atemu said commanding "Not while I'm around."

Bakura laughed again. "You wish you didn't say that." he said with a smirk and then attacked.

Atemu's guards were no mach for the cunning King of Thieves as he whip out his dagger and slash at Atemu. Blood splatter, and then there was a cry of anguish and pain, and finally a baby crying. "Bakura take your hands off my son!" Atemu shouted, holding his hand over the right side of his face, blood running down his face and fingers.

Bakura laughed and evil laugh as he held the screaming child. "Sorry Pharaoh but this the last time you will ever see your son!" he said as he ran off.

The guards and Seth tried to see of their Pharaoh was okay. "You okay Pharaoh?" one guard asked.

"NEVER MIND ME! GO AFTER BAKURA! HE HAS MY SON!" Atemu shouted, still holding his right side of his face.

"But you highness..." started the second one.

Atemu remove his hand and group gasped when they saw the huge cut running down Atemu's right side of his face, starting above his right eye at the forehead and then running down to the middle of his check. "Don't just stand there! I want my son back!" he shouted, tears started to run down his face, mixing in with blood. Soon the guards understood and ran off in the direction of where Bakura ran off.

Seth kneeled next to Atemu, who was still on the ground, starting to inspect the wound. "Be happy that Bakura didn't made that cut any deeper or you had might had loss your eye." he said.

"I don't care if I did or didn't..." Atemu said as tears still fell "I just want Atemi back to me..."

- - -

Darkness soon fell over Egypt when the guards couldn't find Bakura or the missing prince. Darkness became even darker over Pharaoh Atemu cause for after may years, his queen died, and without a heir, Pharaoh Atemu was left without anyone to take the throne after him. And so he fell into a deep an utter depression that would last for 16 long years...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me.

**The Prince That Wasn't  
(Stories of the Past)**  
by Yami-Yugi

**Chapter 2**

_**Present Day**_

As the Pharaoh moped around the palace, Egypt lay in chaos. With no one enforcing the rules and no Pharaoh, things were bad. This brought extreme delight to a certain King of Thieves. He laughed as he sat at his kitchen table in his small house. He loved to see the mass chaos occurring outside his window. He smirked evilly up at the palace. "Wakhashem! Hurry up and bring my breakfast, you slave!" he shouted, turning away from his amusement for the moment. A small boy, about sixteen years old, came into the room carrying a tray of food and drink. He had violet eyes and familiar spiky tresses. He was a very sad boy, knowing only this sad life and his horrible master. There was one interesting feature about him; he had a tattoo of the eye of Horus on his lower back. He had asked about it once, but was severely beaten and told to never speak of it again. He always kept it covered too. Though, sometimes, he would think about it. Maybe...maybe he had a better life at the palace before. It was the only thing that kept him alive and hoping. "Took you long enough!"

"I'm sorry; I tried to make it to your liking."

"Shut up! I didn't tell you to explain yourself!" Bakura retorted, slapping the tray out of his hands. "Now pick it up!" Wakhashem nodded and picked up the spilled and ruined breakfast. "Now do it right this time and don't take your time either!" he yelled, kicking him away as he stood up. The boy winced as Bakura's foot had kicked an old bruise. He sighed and did what he was told, making breakfast all over again.

- - -

"Please, my Pharaoh. You must eat something," Priestess Isis said as everyone sat at the table. He sighed and just stared at his food.

"Pharaoh, moping around has not helped the kingdom. Egypt lies in ruins," Priest Seth said.

"...I...I'm retiring to my room."

"Pharaoh..." Mahaado said sadly. He slumped off to his room to lie there, wishing he had Atemi back. That was how he spent most of his days now. He felt so alone and he knew he was not doing well as Pharaoh. He was in such a depressive cycle.

"What are we to do, Seth?" Priest Shada asked Atemu's older cousin.

"...I don't know..."

"...We must do something...this is not good. The kingdom is failing. There must be something we can do," said Isis.

"If the queen wasn't dead...or what Bakura had did..." Karim started.

"What about a pet? That might cheer him up," suggested Mana happily. Mahaado sighed at her.

"That's a good try, but I'm not sure it would help any, Mana," he said.

"Prince Atemi and the queen was the Pharaoh's world." said Shada.

"...I just hate seeing Atemu like this! He was so happy...until...I'm going to find a way!" Mana cried, very upset as she ran off. Mahaado sighed.

"It is a shame...I wonder if Prince Atemi is still out there somewhere," said Siamun.

"Who knows what Bakura did to him in sixteen years." said Seth.

"Still, he has a point. If we could find him and bring him back..." The group the make up the royal court sighed.

"...I think we should. I want to see him happy again," Mahaado said, thinking about Mana and remembering the old days. The group agreed. After discussing things over, they formulated a search party and decided to go looking for the missing prince.

"It been sixteen years." started Shada "How would we know if we found Prince Atemi or not? We don't know what he looks like now."

"We'll know if the teen we are looking for looks like our pharaoh and had the same tattoo." said Seth.

"...That's true," he agreed.

- - -

So, they went out, leaving Atemu to himself. As they went looking, Mana rushed into Atemu's bedchambers. She saw him just lying on his bed in such a depress state. "Pharaoh..." she started slowly.

"...Leave me alone, Mana..." Atemu spoke softly.

"Atemu...I...hate seeing you like this," she said sitting down on the bed next to him. "I know you're upset..." She muttered a spell and made white pigeons appear. She had them starting singing happily. Atemu just rolled over, his back facing her. She sighed and flicked them away, trying to think of another spell. She grinned evilly and muttered a few words. With blue and purple dust, feathers appeared. She waved her hand and moved the feathers towards Atemu, trying to tickle him. Atemu didn't even crack smile as he laid there on his side still unearthly depress. Mana tried more feathers and nothing came of it. She sighed in irritation and made the feathers vanish. "...C'mon Pharaoh..."

"...Just leave me be, Mana..."

"But Atemu..."

"..Please...just leave..."

Mana sighed heavily and got up to leave. "...ohhh, it hurts to see you like this! I miss him too!" she said sadly going out of the room. Once she got out and closed the door, she started to hear the familiar very sad crying from within the room. She tried not to cry herself as she let the sad pharaoh be.

- - -

At that time, the high priests start of searching for the missing prince began. "Search the entire kingdom. He is here somewhere," said Shada.

"I bet if we find Bakura we'll find the prince as well." said Karim.

"What makes you say that?" Isis asked out of curiosity.

" Just a feeling," he replied.

"I agree," said Seth "He was the last one with him, so he probably still has him. Knowing Bakura, he would try and raise the prince to turn against the pharaoh. Or something else close to it."

"Come on," Mahaado started "Let's go." The other priests nodded and they went on their way.

- - -

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Hurry up! I want to get going!" Bakura yelled as Wakhashem got some things together and helped Bakura get dressed. Wakhashem nodded obediently and put a bag over his shoulder. "Let's move. I want to see if the getting is good before the guards come out to play," Bakura smirked. The boy sighed and the two headed out. Wakhashem started daydreaming about his tattoo and a possible palace life as they walked. "Keep up, slave!"

"What? Oh, sorry!" Wakhashem said, catching up and bowing his head. He gulped as Bakura glared at him threateningly. Bakura sighed and they walked on.

- - -

They soon reached the marketplace. It was full of people. Bakura grinned. _Here we go again..._ Wakhashem thought as he rolled his eyes. They headed into the crowd and Bakura wasted no time. They were sadly been spotted by Seth. "Hurry! Take that and let's go!"

"But..."

"We've been caught now move it!" Bakura shoved what he had into the bag on Wakhashem's back and they ran. But Seth's men soon caught them. "Damnit boy! It's your fault! You slowed me down!" Bakura said smacking him on the head.

"Ow!"

"Shut up and let's try and make it back!" Bakura said trying to evade the priests.

Wakhashem turned and ran smack into Seth. Seth glared at him. Wakhashem gulped in fear and tried to run. But Seth caught him by the arm. He winced and tried to run still. "It's no use to try and escape." Seth said, still holding him. He gave up and just stood there, hair falling into his eyes so you couldn't see his face.

_He's going to hurt me so bad for this..._

_This boy has the same hair as the Pharaoh._ Seth thought.

"What should we do with them sir?"

"Take Bakura straight to the Pharaoh for judgment. The boy that's with him will be thrown into the dungeon until we can question him."

"Yes sir." Wakhashem looked fearful. What punishment was he going to endure for being an accomplice? Seth roughly led him over to his horse.

"You are riding with me, boy." Wakhashem just nodded slowly, still scared out of his mind. _If this boy IS the prince, he's definitely been through a lot._

"Why does the boy get special treatment!" Bakura barked.

"Quiet you!" one the soldiers commanded "The Pharaoh will find pleasure in passing your judgment after all the pain you put his highness through in the past!"

Bakura growled, but then smirked. _If they only knew they have the prince right there with them. But the boy doesn't even know he is to tell them!_ Bakura grinned. Wakhashem listen in confusion of what had been said.

_I wonder what they are talking about..._ He gulped as Seth stared at him again.

"Come along, boy." Seth said. He nodded obediently as he was helped onto the horse. "Hold on tight," Seth said as he took the reigns. Wakhashem nodded again, doing as he was told. They soon reached the palace.

- - -

Atemu was still in his bedchamber, still depress as he was when there was knock on the door. "...Go away..." he spoke.

"But your highness," a guard started to say "your high priests had captured Bakura."

"WHAT!" he said both startled and angry.

"It's true your highness. They are waiting for you in the throne room with him." He growled angrily and got up from the bed. He stomped out of the room and brushed past the guard.

- - -

Meanwhile the soldiers head tight to Bakura as he tried to fight his way free in the throne room when the doors flew open and Atemu stomped his way in. Once he got up to where Bakura was held, he exploded with anger. "WHERE'S MY SON?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM ALL THESE YEARS!"

Bakura just smirk. "Like you would like to know." he said "Oh and I see you still have the scar from our last encounter."

Atemu just growled and gave him a death glare. "WHERE. IS. MY. SON!" Bakura just stick out his t tongue at him.

At the mean time, Wakhashem was sitting in the dungeon still very scared when someone came down and came to his cell. It was Mana. "Hi," she genki smiled. Wakhashem just shook frightenly. "Ahh don't be scared." she said, still smiling at him "You won't be down here for long. It just to protect you from Bakura."

"...Wh-what...?" he asked nervously.

Mana smiled. "He never told you who you really are huh?" she asked.

"...What...what are you talking about?"

Mana sighed a bit. "You poor thing." she said "He HASN'T told you."

"...Told me what? Did you just come down here to torment me?"

"No." Mana said "I'm just happy we found you that's all. Now I know he will be happy again."

"...Found who? WHAT are you talking about?"

"You're Pharaoh Atemu's long lost son." Mana said "Prince Atemi."

"WHAT! You're CRAZY!"

"I'm not crazy." said Mana "Unless I'm wrong and you don't have the Horus eye tattooed on your lower back."

"...What...?" He then thought back to all the daydreams he had about said tattoo. Every time he had asked about it, he was beaten. Oh, all those times he'd stare at it in a dirty mirror or run his fingers over it again and again. "...T-tell me...tell me more..." he said unconsciously rubbing his lower back.

Mana smiled. "So I am right." she said "You do have the tattoo."

"...I think..." he said, lifting up his tattered slave robe.

"There it is!" Mana genki smiled. She started to jump up and down so happy. "This will make your father so happy!" she said.

Wakhashem sighed heavily and let his robe fall back down. "...The...the Pharaoh, right?" he asked hesitantly. Mana nodded happily. "...Can...can I be...left alone...?" he replied collapsing to the floor. "I...I need time..."

Mana looked worried for a bit. "Okay if that's what you want." she said as she turn to leave "Then I guess I'll see you later on." Wakhashem nodded as she left. Back in the throne room.

- - -

Atemu was still yelling at Bakura, trying to make the thief to tell him what he did to his son. "I'LL KILL YOU! TELL ME WHERE HE IS!"

"Do what ever you like." Bakura said with a smirk "You will NEVER find your son." He attacked Bakura, knocking him to the ground.

"Pharaoh!" the high priests shouted as they rush over to try and stop Atemu from betting the crap out of him.

"Please! Restrain yourself!" cried Mahaado.

"LET ME AT HIM!!" Atemu exclaimed as he struggled.

"Killing him won't get you son back, Pharaoh." Isis said calmly. He growled and calmed down a bit.

Bakura started to laugh. "I knew you didn't have the guts to kill me!" he said.

"LET ME AT THAT BASTARD!"

"Pharaoh!" the priests held him back again.

Bakura just laughed. "I'LL SEND YOU TO THE SHADOWS!"

"His punishment has been set! Guards, take him to the dungeon where his Ka will be removed."

"Yes sir." the guards said and took Bakura away.

"You'll never see your little boy again, Pharaoh!" Bakura shouted during this. Tears of rage and sadness flowed as he struggled to get at the thief.

"You highness calm down." Seth said calmly as Bakura was taken away and out of sight. Atemu just suddenly fell to his hand and knees crying his eyes out now.

"I-I will...n-never see Atemi alive...a-again..." Atemu cried out. Isis went over and tried to calm him. When she couldn't she led him back to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me.

**The Prince That Wasn't  
(Stories of the Past)**  
by Yami-Yugi

**Chapter 3**

Down in the dungeon, Bakura fought against the guards. Wakhashem became frightened by the noise. "Hold still you thief!"

"Just because I'm caught, I will not be defeated!"

"Tough talk. No one can escape from here." Wakhashem watched from his cell, curiously.

"We'll see!" Bakura laughed "But I still say the pharaoh won't see his kid ever again!"

_He means me..._ Wakhashem got really mad. "HEY! THEIF!"

Bakura turned around and glare at him. "What did you just call me slave?!"

"A THIEF! You can't hurt me here! You better tell me about my past right now!"

Bakura growled. "Will you shut up about that boy?!"

"NO! I KNOW who I am! I KNOW what you won't tell me! I know what that so called 'scar' is on my back!"

"Shut up!" Bakura shouted.

"TELL ME!!"

"There is nothing to tell, brat! So shut up!"

"NO!"

"Why you-..." Bakura was slapped in the face.

"You! Tell that boy what he wants to know!"

"Why should I?"

"Because, you've been sentenced to Ka removal and death. Do it!"

Bakura smirked. "There is nothing to tell the brat." he said.

"Are you positive?"

"I'm sure."

"LIAR!" Wakhashem shouted.

"SHUT UP SLAVE!"

"...I don't believe you... You'd better tell the boy what he wishes to know or we'll bring the Pharaoh into this"

Bakura laughed. "I believe the fool will be too busy crying himself to sleep then coming down here."

"Don't talk that way about the Pharaoh!" a guard said slapping him again.

"I can talk about that fool any way I like."

Wakhashem growled and decided to take matters into his own hands. "I'll prove it!" He lifted his slave robe and showed the tattoo to everyone.

The guards looked shock. "Fool!" Bakura shouted.

"...Th-...The prince!" one shouted.

"...I thought he was..." another one started.

"Get the pharaoh!" the lead one commanded.

"Yes sir!" one of the ones not holding Bakura said as he rushed upstairs.

"Now tell me everything I want to know!" Wakhashem shouted angrily. Bakura just growls.

- - -

Meanwhile, Isis was trying to calm the still crying Atemu. "Your highness..." Isis said slowly.

"...I just...I want him DEAD!"

"I know, Pharaoh. He will be..." Isis soothed.

"Pharaoh sir?" said a guard as he knocked on the door.

"...Go away...!"

"It's...Its urgent news concerning your son."

"..."

"What is it?" Isis asked.

"...The boy...brought in with Bakura...We have reason to believe he is your son..."

Atemu slowly lifts his head up from were he hid it in his hands. "...W-What boy...?" he asked with a sniffle.

"Priest Seth personally escorted a boy to the palace when they brought in Bakura. He's down in the dungeons now." Atemu slowly stood up from his bed.

"Pharaoh, are you going to go?"

Atemu nodded slowly. "...I-I must...see it for...m-myself..." he said.

Isis smiled. "Should I come with you?" Atemu nodded. She stood up and the three of them headed down to the dungeons.

- - -

Wakhashem was still shouting at Bakura, who still didn't want to say anything when they arrived. Atemu looked shock when he saw him. "...What in the gods..."

"See? I told you, he's been crying like a baby!" Bakura laughed.

Atemu didn't pay Bakura no mind as he came over to Wakhashem's cell. Wakhashem looked up and stared at the Pharaoh. "...Atemi...? I-Is that you, my son...?"

"...Y-your back..." he said shyly, showing him his. Atemu's crimson eyes widen and he started to cry again, but time they were happy tears. The boy waited as Atemu slowly took his top off between sobs. Then Atemu slowly turn around to show him the same tattoo.

Violet eyes widened. "...Th-then it's true..." Wakhashem started to cry. "All this time...I was right...I knew it...Y-YOU! YOU BASTARD! YOU PRIED ME AWAY FROM MY FATHER!"

Bakura growled and sneered. "DAMN YOUR PERSISTENCE! I SHOULD HAD KILLED YOU WHEN YOU WERE STILL A LITTLE BABY!" He grew scared and shrank back in his cell.

Atemu glared at Bakura. "This time I WILL kill you myself!" he shouted. Bakura glared. "Great Ra grant me strength...SHADOW SWORD!" A giant golden sword appeared and slashed Bakura through before he could utter a scream. Everyone looked shock, and Atemu still looked piss off. "That was for ruining my life!" he shouted as he slashes at him again "And that was for stealing my son away from me!"

Wakhashem/Atemi grew very scared and cowered to the far reaches of his cell, closing his eyes tight. "PHAROH!" Isis exclaimed stopping him. Bakura fell dead to the ground. Atemu was panting, still crying. "Its okay now." she calmed him "But I think you are scaring your son." Crimson eyes widened and looked back. Sure enough, the boy was huddled in a ball, even more frightened than when he was first brought in. "Get that door unlocked." Isis said calmly to the guards. They nodded and opened the young prince's cell. Atemu rush towards his long lost son. Atemi, as he was now known to be, cowered even more. Atemu stopped and collapses on his hands and knees in front of his son.

"...don't...don't..." Atemu slowly reaches out to him. "...Don't hurt me!"

Crimson eyes widen still wet in tears. "...I would never..." Atemu started then pulls Atemi into a tight hug "...Atemi...my son... I-I missed...you so..." Violet eyes blinked as he sat in thought. Atemi suddenly burst into tears. Atemu was still hugging him.

"...Finally..." Atemi sobbed. "...I finally..." He broke the hug only to bury himself into the Pharaoh. Atemu smile softly and wrapped his arms around him gently this time. Atemi just sobbed and sobbed. All his daydreaming was finally happening. He was finally home. He finally had a family...well a dad at least. "...Wh-where's...mother...?"

Atemu sighed sadly as he slowly removed Atemu from him. "...She died long ago...Atemi..." he said slowly.

"...Oh...Wh-what now?" he sniffled.

"How about we get you upstairs, get you clean, and change you into some better cloths." Isis said with a smile "Ones fitting a Prince of Egypt." Atemi nodded and hugged Atemu again, nuzzling into him. Atemu smiled and slowly stood up. Atemi was dragged to his feet along with him. He wouldn't let go for anything. Atemu smiled at this then decided to lift him into his arms. Atemi welcomed it by nuzzling into his shoulder. Atemi then fully notice the scar that ran down his father's face.

"What's that from?"

Atemu looked confused for a bit but then turn to this sad somber look. "...From the day Bakura took you away from me..." he spoke sadly.

"Oh..." Atemi said sadly. He nuzzled against his shoulder again, closing his eyes in sleep. Atemu smiled softly at this.

"Maybe some rest first," said Isis.

"Yes that might help." Atemu agreed. Atemi moaned as he nuzzled against Atemu in his sleep. Atemu smiled at his sleeping son and carried him upstairs.


End file.
